


【维勇】没有勇利的新年我要怎么lu出来

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers
Summary: *视频通话play*时间线捏造，情节捏造，赛程捏造*总之就是假设这样一个情况发生在这一天





	

**Author's Note:**

> *视频通话play  
> *时间线捏造，情节捏造，赛程捏造  
> *总之就是假设这样一个情况发生在这一天

维克托回归现役选手以后，为了在世锦赛和勇利同台竞技，只有在俄罗斯全国大赛赢得出赛资格。  
同样的，勇利也要参加日本全国大赛。  
于是，从巴塞罗那分别后，两人天各一方。  
元旦不开赛，也不用练习。难得的假日，12月31日的夜晚，全世界都在庆祝新年的时候，维克托想的却是怎么撸出来。  
准确来说是没有勇利该怎么撸出来。  
是的，没错，维克托已经一周多没有性生活了。早知道禁欲的日子这么难熬，和勇利分别前夜就应该多要几次的。顾及到勇利次日要坐飞机只做了一次，现在非常后悔。  
反正勇利在飞机上也是睡觉……  
维克托打开手机相册，点开珍藏的勇利的照片逐张逐张地欣赏。这时候也非常懊恼，没有多拍几张勇利的出浴图之类的。  
挑中一张姿势还算撩人的，点开放大，维克托紧盯着照片中勇利侧身露出的腰线和小半段股沟，把手放到身下握住。  
幻想这是勇利的手，正在挑逗自己的欲望。一股燥热慢慢涌上心头，维克托的欲望也开始抬头。  
换一张姿势更大胆的——那是勇利被自己仰面推倒进浴缸的时候抢拍的，画面中的勇利大张着双腿，无论是前端还是后穴都一览无遗。  
边看着照片中的美景，边回忆着过往在那里进出的画面，维克托的欲望完全站立起来，他以手指圈住上下撸动，速度越来越快。  
然而……  
射不出来。  
无论双手怎样灵活地动作，快感却依旧不上不下，心头的邪火越烧越旺。  
“叮咚”一声，手机屏幕上跳出一条消息，来自胜生勇利：「新年快乐！」  
此时正好是俄罗斯的0点0分。  
*因为每到过年总会有很多很多很多人给维克托发消息，不想错过勇利的，就把所有人的消息都暂时拒收了。  
外面响起热闹的烟花炸裂声，如果拉开窗帘，一定可以看见非常绚烂的景象。可是现在这个样子，谁还有心思看烟花……  
维克托给勇利拨打视频电话，那边很快就接起来。手机屏幕上出现勇利刚睡醒还有些迷糊的脸，此时是日本的凌晨6点。  
勇利揉揉眼睛，还没有说话，维克托已经委屈地垮着脸：“yuri！我好想你！”  
“我也想你，维克托。”勇利坐起来，摸过眼镜戴上，“莫斯科现在是零点对吧？调了闹钟，还好没有错过。新年快乐！”  
6个小时前，维克托已经在东京的零点时分跟勇利说过新年快乐了。  
维克托依旧委屈巴巴的：“yuri……”  
勇利注意到他脸上并没有新年的喜悦，有些疑惑：“怎么了？”  
“我出不来……”  
早起还有些迷糊的勇利打了个呵欠才问：“什么出不来？”  
维克托把手机的摄像头从脸上移到胯下：“这里，一直这个样子，没有勇利就射不出来。”  
！！！  
从手机屏幕里这么近距离地看到维克托**的视觉冲击是非常巨大的，勇利一下子就完全清醒了。赶紧把脸别开，面红耳赤地：“你你你在干什么啊？”  
“我在打手枪啊……”维克托倒是非常大方毫不避讳，“上一次sex还是跟勇利在巴塞罗那的酒店，到现在这么久了……勇利没有自己做吗？”  
“我、我……我当然没有！”  
“咦？勇利没有需求吗？我要是一周不做就容易上火呢……勇利也是成年人，不会难受吗？”  
“体能训练，还有比赛和练习，就、就已经发泄掉了。”  
“勇利体力这么好，再怎么拼命练习，也还是会有需求吧？”  
“……”被说中了。  
“呐，勇利。来做一次吧。”  
“哈？？”  
“勇利刚醒，有感觉的吧？做一次给我看嘛……”  
“？？？？？”  
“帮我嘛勇利！做给我看，我就能射出来了……好难受哦，一直硬硬的，勇利知道这种感觉的吧？超不爽的！”  
其实也有点想做了。上次之后已经隔了这么久，维克托不说的时候还没有感觉，被刻意提起以后，就像点起了一小簇火苗，慢慢地就烧起来了。  
维克托兴致勃勃地：“勇利以前都是怎么做的？”  
“就……就那样……用手……”  
“勇利习惯用左手还是右手，还是一起？”  
“右手……偶尔一起……”  
“我也是呢！！”  
“……”  
“呐，勇利。你有感觉了吗？”  
有了。但是不想说。  
“勇利把衣服脱掉吧？”见勇利有些为难，害羞得脸红扑扑的样子，维克托又指指自己的下身，一脸恳求：“拜托了勇利。”  
……好吧。  
勇利把手机架在床头，开始脱衣服。因为还戴着耳机，动作不是很方便。好在今天穿的是开襟的浴衣，不是套头T恤，所以很快就脱掉了。  
房间里开了暖气，也不觉得冷。  
维克托在勇利的腰腿臀背来回扫视，两眼放光。虽然很不好意思，勇利还是面向维克托坐着，张开了腿。  
“把手放上去，勇利。”  
勇利听话地动作着，**在五指的揉弄下渐渐抬头。他一直别着头，只听见耳机里传来维克托的声音就羞耻得不行，根本不敢看向屏幕。  
当然也不好意思低头看自己。  
“……yuuri！”听见维克托不满的声音，勇利才转头看向屏幕，维克托果然有些生气的样子，“你不要自己一个人爽嘛！也管管我啊！”  
“我哪有？？”  
什、什么叫自己一个人爽啊……  
//д//  
“要看着我啊！好歹也挑逗一下我嘛……”  
“那种事情……怎么可能做到……”  
“不可以吗？”维克托皱着脸非常失望的样子，“啊我射不出来！！好难受……勇利不主动诱惑我就射不出来……”  
28岁的男人撒娇耍赖居然也一点都不违和，勇利只好松口：“我不会……要怎么做？”  
…… …… …… 这一篇会收录进本子《微笑符号》里面，在本子出来之前，就只先放这么多啦！


End file.
